I Need You
by Duckie4rmabove
Summary: *Complete* Mai's a new student with a secret at Andy's school....but Mai is very good at hiding her secret....when Andy falls in love with Mai....what are the results? *Andy/Mai*
1. The New Girl

I Need You by Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 1 - The New Girl  
  
"I'm late, I'm late" Mai rushed down the streets. "My first day of school and I'm late!" She screamed at herself. She finally got to her school before the bell could ring; she walked up the stairs to her new school and looked for her locker.  
  
"Excuse me can you please tell me where I can find locker number 77?" Mai asked a silver blond hair good looking guy.  
  
He looked at her oddly and didn't say a word. He just kept on walking by.  
  
"Sorry...... Didn't know you didn't have a brain" Mai insulted him quietly.  
  
Mai heard a little giggle and turned around. "You heard me?" She asked the girl who was laughing.  
  
"Sorry yeah I heard, you must be new, I'm Christina Hisgashi" She held her hand for Mai to shake. Mai took the offer and they clicked immediately. Christina showed where Mai's locker was, which one pretty close to hers, and she gave her a tour around the school. Christina and Mai became great friend on the first day of school.  
  
At lunch Mai and Christina had a break to talk over the people you can bother and the people you shouldn't or they kick your butts.  
  
"Since your new Mai, I think I need to tell you something"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Well you see in every school there is like a group of people like....."  
  
"Popular people, the rulers of the school......yes go on"  
  
"Ok, well these aren't just your regular popular guys, their fighters, very good one indeed. Their Joe Hisgashi, my idiotic brother, and his two best friends, Andy and Terry Bogard. Andy Bogard was the one you ask this morning, that's why he looked at you weirdly. No one has been brave enough to speak directly to them. They are at the envy of every girls list and at the top of most feared people on guy's list." Christina explained to Mai just in case she ever bum into them.  
  
"If Joe is your brother doesn't that make you popular too?" Mai curiously asked  
  
"You know brothers; you want to pretend not to know them at school or they'll embarrass you" Christina didn't want anything to do with her brother.  
  
"Oh ok, and then are you a fighter too?"  
  
"Yes, but not a very good one compared to my brother"  
  
"I see"  
  
As the girls exchanged their question and answers the bell rang and they were off to their next classes.  
  
"Good afternoon Class, I understand we have a new student this year, can you please stand up and introduce you to the rest of the class?" The teacher kindly handed over the floor to Mai.  
  
"Hi, I'm Mai Shiranui" Mai stood up and said what she was told. Students around her whispered to one another and giggled. Since Mai wasn't the type of girl to take all of the students talking behind her back she expressed herself.  
  
"What are you whispering about? I'm right here, you can tell me" The students were shocked when they heard Mai say this. Other students would just sit down and lay their heads down.  
  
"I too would like to know what is so funny. The girl simply stated her name" A voice came from the back and all heads turned to see Andy Bogard was speaking. Mai was surprise that a person actually stood up for her, even though he was popular and ignored her when she asked him a simple question this morning.  
  
"We were......ummmm.....just saying......uhhhh..." A classmate slipped and tripped over words.  
  
"Come on David, we don't have all day here" Andy getting very impatient.  
  
"That's enough class, please calm down and let's get to work" The teacher interrupted.  
  
The class did as they were told, and the teacher started on the 6 day war. When the bell rang, students stammered out mad like they were running away. Mai stayed behind as watched Andy get this stuff together slowly.  
  
"Thank you....." Mai finally spoke up.  
  
Andy looked up and realized how beautiful the girl was, her long flowing hair, her tiny waist, and her slender legs. It was enough to make any man go wild, but he didn't show it. He simply gave her a glared for speaking directly into his face  
  
"I know you can speak. So how about saying something to me?" Mai was inches away from Andy's face.  
  
"Never Ever speak to me so close or speak to me at all again" Andy pushed Mai on the floor, he felt guilty for doing it to such a beautiful girl, but he couldn't show his weakness when he's the toughest guy in school along with his friends. He left the room with his backpack on one of his shoulders.  
  
"Man what a pain in the neck" Mai got up and watched him walk out of the room and into the hallway. "He's nice to you one second and he hits you the next" Mai gruff and hurriedly went to her next class.  
  
  
  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Fury or any of its characters, nor did I have a hand in its success. 


	2. Friends

I Need You by Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 2 - Friends  
  
"Hey Andy! You're a little late today!" Joe sitting on the railing as other kids passed him. It was the last day of the first week of school. They made plans to hang out and watch a movie.  
  
"Sorry guys, talking to the teacher" Andy reaching where Joe and Terry was.  
  
"My little bro got in trouble in the first week of school already?" Terry said jokingly knowing that Andy never got in trouble with a teacher in his whole life.  
  
"Very funny, ok are we all ready to......" Andy felt someone push him to the ground. He turned around to see that it was Mai, that girl that was in his history class.  
  
"Alright you pest, why don't you stop.....Sorry Andy I didn't know she......ummmmmmmm" A student of the school looked ready to kill, but when he saw the 3 rulers of the school he became a humble servant.  
  
"What are you doing?" Terry looked up from his hat and began to wander up the stairs. "Terrorizing the innocent new girl?"  
  
"Ummm.....NO!" He was so scared he ran away. Andy got up and saw Mai still on the floor.  
  
"You okay?" Terry grabbed Mai and supported her to stand up. He notice the collision did more than just push Andy, but it wounded Mai as well. He saw that her elbow was bleeding.  
  
"Hey man, you better say sorry to Andy?" Joe also noticed it but didn't worry about someone that wasn't one of his friends.  
  
"Sorry" Mai said softly as she clutched her elbow and felt the blood. Andy finally stood up and said to Mai.  
  
"Do you watch where you're going? Are you trying to kill me or something?" Andy checked himself if he was bleeding.  
  
Mai shook her head as she bend down to try to get her books with one hand.  
  
"Mai!" Christina yelled as she saw her. "What happen..... Here let me help you" Christina helped Mai with her books.  
  
"Come on guys lets go" Terry said and the 3 left.  
  
"Sorry I didn't come sooner Mai, I didn't know where you were" Christina helped her up and supported her all the way to the nurse's station.  
  
"Its ok Christina, I'm fine" Mai let the nurse clean her wound and wrap a bandage on it.  
  
"Feel better?" The kind hearted nurse asked.  
  
"Yes it feels much better Thank You!" Mai stood up and bowed.  
  
"I'm glad I could help" The nurse smiled and went to her desk.  
  
Mai and Christina walked each other as far as possible to their house. But eventually they both say their goodbyes and had to take a different road back to their places.  
  
  
  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Fury or any of its characters, nor did I have a hand in its success. 


	3. The Reputation

I Need You by Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 3 - The Reputation  
  
"Okay class, Settled down, I have a surprise for all of you" The teacher smiled at his class.  
  
The class got excited.  
  
"Were going to have a pop quiz" The class groan as everyone heard him say quiz. The teacher handed a sheet of paper to everyone.  
  
"Ok please turn the paper over and begin. You all will have 15 minutes" The teacher proctored.  
  
15 minutes went by slowly for Mai and Andy, but for the rest of the class by to quickly as some would put it.  
  
"Well let's see who was paying attention to me yesterday" The teacher took about 5 minutes to look at the quizzes.  
  
"Andy Bogard and Mai Shiranui both got a prefect" The teacher smiled at Mai. Andy was accustomed to getting good grades. Everyone knew that, but the teacher and the students were surprise that someone matched with Andy. The classmates of Mai, except for Andy, started to stare at her.  
  
Mai got annoyed and finally burst out. "What? How do you think I got a scholarship to this school? By flunking testes?" Everyone took their eyes back into their sockets and tried to focus on the teacher.  
  
As the class bell rang, every student packed up their stuff quickly and rushed to their next class.  
  
"Hey why the gloomy face?" Christina asked her friend Mai as they got ready to go home.  
  
"Everyone keeps staring at me because I matched a grade with that Andy guy" Mai puffed it out.  
  
"Whoa......Really?...............That's amazing......That means you got a prefect score because Andy Bogard always gets prefect scores" Christina was astonish.  
  
Mai sighed. "I'm going to get something to eat you want to come?"  
  
"No I can't, I promise my mom I was going to help her this week. How about next time?" Christina smiled.  
  
"Sure no problem" Mai closed her locker and they walk off campus together.  
  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Fury or any of its characters, nor did I have a hand in its success. 


	4. In My Dreams

I Need You by Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 4 - In My Dreams  
  
Mai was at Stack-A-Burger having a snack and studying at the same time. She didn't notice the 3 rulers walk in, but the three noticed her. Andy motions for the two to go order his usual and save a seat for him. He wanted to talk to Mai.  
  
Andy sat on the seat that was across from Mai's. She looked up and wondered why he sat there.  
  
"Hi?" Mai said with confusion in her eyes. Andy stared into for a while; he was in a trance looking into her beautiful eyes. Then he finally got himself together and spoke.  
  
"Andy Bogard" Andy offered his hand to Mai.  
  
"Yeah I know" Mai took his offer but was still in confusion.  
  
"It's been a long time since anyone had matched my score" Andy began.  
  
"Well then I guess I came at the right time" Mai responded  
  
"You have some nerves talking to me directly" Andy hardens with each word spoken.  
  
"You might scare other people in the school, but you don't scare me" Mai looked directly into his eyes. 'To bad he's really cute' Mai thought.  
  
"Just don't get in my way. That's all I have to say to you" Andy stood up and left. 'She beautiful, why do I have to be so harsh to everyone' Andy thought to himself.  
  
"Andy never seen you flirt with a girl before, but I like your taste" Joe licked his lips and nudged Andy.  
  
"I wasn't flirting with her" Andy responded seriously.  
  
"Andy, is there something wrong?" Terry asked.  
  
"She matched my score today" Andy admitted.  
  
"Whoa......Do you want us to....." Joe punched his fist into his hand.  
  
"No, she's just a girl, she can't compete with me" Andy thought.  
  
"Andy, have you ever thought of this girl as 'the girl'" Terry lowered his voice a bit.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Joe had no idea what Terry was talking about.  
  
"I've been having weird dreams lately......" Andy was thinking if he should tell Joe or not.  
  
"Yeah so?.............................Come one you can tell me Andy" Joe pleaded.  
  
"Well there was always this same mysterious woman in my dream........from all the dreams I had......I remember the most.......was that I was happy......" Andy finished slowly.  
  
"And were thinking that it might symbolize Andy's need for a........woman" Terry grinned a bit when he said it. Joe burst out laughing.  
  
"Andy!" Joe tried to contain himself. "In my whole life, you never needed anything!"  
  
"Joe I'm going to tape your mouth if you don't stop" Andy threaten.  
  
Terry and Joe had a good laugh at that time. Andy didn't really care; his eye was still on Mai's back. She was still there studying and munching little by little on his French fries.  
  
  
  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Fury or any of its characters, nor did I have a hand in its success. 


	5. The Compeition

I Need You by Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 5 - The Competition  
  
  
  
As the school year continues Andy kept a close eye on Mai. Andy and Mai's score always matched each other. Neither one of them got less than a 100% on their papers, test, quizzes and others assignments.  
  
As for Andy, he was having the dreams frequently. He didn't know what it meant, but somehow he knew it was connected with Mai.  
  
At School......  
  
"Ok class today's a Friday, so I'm going to give all of you a break. When we come back on Monday there will be another report to do" The teacher smiled and predicated the groans of the students. The student's groans as on cue and the teacher flashed his smile.  
  
When the teacher was explaining what they were going to do. All Andy can concentrate on was Mai. Her long hair tie up in a pony tail, how her skirt showed his slender legs, and her shirt curved around her body so delicately. Andy snapped at of it when he heard the bell rang.  
  
"Ok have a nice weekend you guys if you guys have time you can always start on your reports" The teacher wished everyone and left the classroom himself.  
  
Andy left to meet his friends at the entrance as usual.  
  
"Hey Andy, you want to go watch a movie?" Joe asked as he saw him walking down the stairs.  
  
"No I need to go to the library to do some research" Andy answered as he was thinking about his history report.  
  
"Alrights, then I'll just meet you at home" Terry said.  
  
"Yeah" Andy quickly responded to him.  
  
"Andy you okay? You seem a little out of it" Joe concerned.  
  
"Just haven't been getting enough sleep lately that's all" Andy turned back around to answered his friends. He was grateful to have such a caring brother and friend.  
  
"The dream?" Terry looked up from his cap.  
  
"Yeah" Andy signed.  
  
"Tell us Andy" Joe said quietly as he walked over to Andy to hear well.  
  
"Well in my dream it's always starts off with me and this mysterious woman having a picnic under a shady tree. Then all a sudden without warning 3 men shows up coming to take her away from me. We try to fight them off, but the same ending always comes to me. A fourth man comes out of no where and stabs her......and that's when I wake up" Andy told his nightmare to the gang.  
  
"Whoa.....wait when you said we try to fight them off........this mysterious woman of yours can fight?" Terry asked accordingly.  
  
"Yes" Andy saw Mai walking behind Terry and Joe. 'I wonder where she is going. This is the first time in days I seen her without Christina' Andy thought.  
  
"Well that cuts the search of girls into like..........NONE in this school at least" Joe hesitated as he heard what he just said.  
  
"Search?" Andy raised his eyebrow.  
  
"No use hiding it now........Andy we've been searching for his girl of yours.......asking about who has a crush on you and so fore?" Terry tried to explain.  
  
"Please don't be mad" Joe covered himself for the blow he expected.  
  
"Did you find anyone?" A surprise to Terry and Joe when Andy had said that.  
  
"We had a lead.......but if this mysterious woman of yours can fight, then I don't think it's her......the only person that is a female fighter is my sister.......and I don't think she can bring you much happiness Andy" Joe loved her sister but never stood up for her much.  
  
"Well.......You guys got that movie to get to and I need to start my report........I'll talk you guys later" Andy signed and walked away.  
  
  
  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Fury or any of its characters, nor did I have a hand in its success. 


	6. Trip to the Library

I Need You by Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 6 - Trip to the Library  
  
  
  
As Andy walked in the library entrances he felt a strange aura for a second before it disappear. 'What was that?' Andy brushed it off as a daydream and walked in. He found an empty table and he settled in. He began to look for books when he realizing that Mai was here also doing some research.  
  
'She's as dedicated as me' Andy spoke in his mind. He watched her sit at her table and started to read the book she had just grabbed. He shook her out of his mind and began to do his own work.  
  
Andy began to get tired and he thought he just laid his head down for a moment before returning to his report.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I Love you"  
  
"I Love you too Andy"  
  
The two lovers sat side by side, thinking that nothing can ever go wrong in their lives. The tree's leaves were many sorts of colors, yellow, orange, and bright red. Leaves fell from the huge tree they were sitting under. It was a beautiful sight. As the sun began to set slowly the sky turned the most beautiful colors man can ever imagine.  
  
"Oh Andy isn't it beautiful?"  
  
"Yes, but not as beautiful as you" Andy brushed a hair away from her face.  
  
"I can't believe this........It feels like a dream"  
  
"It's real and were really here" Andy couldn't take his eyes off of her.  
  
"Oh Andy I can stay in your arms forever"  
  
"That's good because I'll never let you go" Andy hugged her tighter.  
  
The two of them watched the sunset until it was gone and the lights in the park lit up.  
  
"Well I think its time for us to go home" Andy smiled at her  
  
"Oh Andy just a little bit longer?"  
  
"Alrights, anything for you my love"  
  
As the stare at the clear night sky, they began to hear rumbles and cracks of tree branches. Before they knew it they were surrounded by three ninjas cloaked in black.  
  
"Who are you?" Andy yelled  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
The ninjas didn't speak. One of them took out some stars, and the other two were empty handed. They charged at the two standing still waiting to see what they were going to do.  
  
The one with the stars threw them directly at the woman, but Andy was quick enough to react and moved her out of the way in time. The two empty handed ones attacked Andy. Two of them leaped into the air and their target was Andy. Andy grabbed the ninja's foot and flung him into the other one. The ninjas didn't give up and came charging towards Andy again.  
  
While the ninja with the stars was about to throw more at the blond man, the woman kicked them out of his hand and swung a fist at him. The ninja caught her blow, but with quick movement she tripped him with one of her legs. The ninja fells and got back up almost immediately before she could hit him. She high kicked the ninja, but he caught her foot and would let go because now he had the advantage. With her skills she did a summersault and kicked the ninja's face with her other foot. She rushed towards him and elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
The ninja fell at the mercy to the woman. The woman saw his defeat and turned to help her love. But little did she know someone was behind her and was holding a blade. Andy punched the third ninja down and looked to see if she was alright. He saw the man behind her and ran quickly. But it was late, he saw the man plunge the blade into her body.  
  
"Nooooooooooo!" Andy screamed. He woke up from his nightmare and noticed everyone was looking at him. He was drenched with sweat. He looked at the clock above the main entrance. But his glaze soon was distracted him and saw a girl leaving. 'It was Mai. She must have finished her report. 'Andy said to himself.  
  
  
  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Fury or any of its characters, nor did I have a hand in its success. 


	7. You're the One

I Need You by Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 7 - You're the One  
  
"No use staying so late" Andy said to himself as people just started looking away from him. Andy gathered up his things and put the books back into right places. He began his journey home in the dark.  
  
He saw a girl walking not that far ahead of them coming out of a store with a bag of groceries. Andy quickly recognizes that it was Mai. 'She beautiful even when she's walking' Andy stammered a little when a lady told him to kindly move.  
  
"Maybe she needs some help" Andy conjured up the courage to decide to keep her company while she went home. Andy walked a little faster so he could catch up with her.  
  
*yawn* "I'm so tired" Mai said as she turned the corner.  
  
"Well, well isn't it little late for you to be walking all alone little lady?" A strange voice called out to Mai.  
  
"Who's there?" Mai shot a look around her. Dark figures started too merged from the shadows.  
  
"What do you want?" Mai demanded to know while looking around to see 2 gang members getting closer and closer to her.  
  
"None of you're business lady" One of them took a long stick and tapped it with his palm.  
  
"I'll definitely like to get a taste of you" The other said licking his lips.  
  
"Get away from me! I warn you!" Mai almost dropped her groceries.  
  
The man with the stick swung it at Mai, but she leaped out of the way letting her groceries touch the dirty floor.  
  
"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean you can under estimate me!" Mai yelled as she landed lightly on the ground and turned around and kick the man.  
  
Andy heard this and followed the noises until he found Mai and the 2 men. Something stopped him from interrupted the fight and helping Mai. He stood there frozen to his place watching Mai fight.  
  
"How dare you!" The man with angry charged her way with a fist ready to kill. Mai dodged it and knee him in the stomach. The man grasped his stomach and fell to the ground. The second man was finally aware of what just happen and he jumped on Mai's back trying to suffocate her.  
  
"No such luck" Mai knew what he was up to and flipped him over. He hit the ground had and was knocked out unconscious. Mai signed as she began to pick up her things. When the first man she had knee in the stomach arose and rushed towards her like a wild beast.  
  
Mai pick up the stick the man had at first and knocked him clear out with it. She dropped it when she knew both men were unconscious.  
  
"You're the one" Andy finally said as he saw the whole thing.  
  
Mai was startled when he heard Andy. "Andy.......What are you doing here?"  
  
"You can fight!" Andy talking a little bit more clear now as he was still astonishing by what he just saw.  
  
"Does that surprise you?" Mai stood up from where she was kneeling down to pick her things up.  
  
'Not a single hair out of place' Andy noticed. "Here let me help you" Andy offered and started to pick up her groceries.  
  
"Uh..Thanks" Mai didn't know what to say.  
  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Fury or any of its characters, nor did I have a hand in its success. 


	8. The Search is Over

I Need You by Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 8 - The Search is Over  
  
Andy rushed into the room.  
  
"Terry! Where are you?" Andy voice travel through the whole house.  
  
"I'm here, why are you screaming so loud?" Terry came out of his room.  
  
"I found her Terry I FOUND HER!"  
  
"What do you mean? Found who?" Joe just came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Good Joe you're here too! Look you guys can stop searching for that mysterious woman I found her!" Andy was hyperventilating.  
  
"Andy, Andy calm down. There is another girl that fights besides Joe's sister in our school" Terry questioned.  
  
Andy nodded.  
  
"Who is she?" Joe knew that both Terry and he wanted to know.  
  
"It's Mai" Andy breathed as he said her name.  
  
"MAI SHIRANUI?" Joe had a question mark over his head.  
  
Andy nodded once again.  
  
"Are you sure?" Terry asked Andy again.  
  
"I'm sure of it. It all makes sense to me now. Ever since she came to our school I've been attracted to her, to her features, to her athletic abilities, and as you all know she the only one that can match my score! And the only person in the school that aren't afraid of us........even your sister is scared of us Joe." Andy's head was swarming with information  
  
"Athletic abilities?" Joe raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Oh right you don't know about that Joe" Andy was now blushing.  
  
Terry laughed and answered it for him. "Last week Andy was replaced as the faster runner in the school"  
  
"Mai beat you in running?" Joe burst out laughing.  
  
"Think whatever you want Joe. But I know she's the woman in my dreams! I know she is the one that I need!" Andy was determined to earn her love.  
  
"So how did you find out she was the one Andy?" Terry getting back on the subject. He didn't want his brother to just go for a woman that knew how to fight.  
  
"At the library, I saw her leave and I left like maybe 10 minutes after........ I just saw her come out of a store and she was walking home I guess..... I was going to offer to help her so I walk quicker to catch up with her....." Andy started to tell of his journey.  
  
"Yeah what happen?" Joe getting very impatient.  
  
"She was attacked by 2 gang members...... I heard her yell something like 'don't under estimate me because I'm a woman' and when I got there she already beat up one guy.......and I just stood there frozen watching her........." Andy remembered the events of not too long ago.  
  
"So how are you going to get her to fall for you Andy?" Joe said jokingly.  
  
"That's right Andy, you've been pretty harsh on her before" Terry enforced Joe's comment.  
  
"I'll find a way.......I have too!" Andy scanned his mind for possible solution. He thought about it all night, after Joe left and after dinner. He had some idea of what to do but he didn't have the whole idea. Later he was too tired to think anymore and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Fury or any of its characters, nor did I have a hand in its success. 


	9. The Question

I Need You by Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 9 - The Question  
  
"Morning Mai!" Christina cheered up when he saw Mai about to open her locker.  
  
"Morning Christina" Mai glad to see her friend after the weekend she spent studying. Mai pulled the trigger to her locker and when she opened it took her breathe away.  
  
"Whoa....looks like you got a secret admirer" Christina grabbed the flowers out of her locker and smelled them.  
  
"Who could they be from?" Mai looked around curiously.  
  
"Looks here a note......there's only 11 roses" Christina carefully grabbed the paper out of the rose and handed to Mai.  
  
"Maybe he didn't count them when he brought them. Mai started to read the note out loud.  
  
"Dear Mai,  
  
Sorry for all the trouble I caused you or gave you ever since you came to this school. Please accept the flowers as a token of my apologue. If you forgive me please come and meet me after school at Stack-A- Burger. I hope I see you then"  
  
"So are you going to go?" Christina excited commented  
  
"I want to see who it is. Would you like to go with me?" Mai asked  
  
"Are you sure you want me to tag along to meet your secret admirer?" Christina hesitated for a moment.  
  
"Yeah of course, what if it's a creep and I need to get away" Mai smiled  
  
"Ok then it's settled, I'll meet you here at your locker after your last class and we'll go over together" Christina smiled  
  
"Ok" Mai got her books and happily skipped to her first class.  
  
The day went by slowly for Mai. She wanted to know who it was. She got very anxious that she started to scan the crowds of people trying to figure it out. But she never got any closer than 'I hope it's him'.  
  
The day went by quickly for Andy. He was nervous and he didn't know what to say. 'What if she rejects you?' Andy had millions are questions he asked himself over and over again. And as soon as he figures out the answer for the question a thousand more would pop into his head.  
  
"Finally it's time!" Mai excitedly said to herself as she got the books she needed to bring home and closed her locker.  
  
"I'm ready!" Christina bounced up to Mai.  
  
They both began walking to Stack-A-Burger. They talked about the people who they thought it was and who they wanted it to be all the way there.  
  
When they got there they were disappointed a little.  
  
"Maybe their walking too and they got out of class late or something?" Christina scanned the crowd.  
  
"Yeah, Maybe lets get some munchies first" Mai suggested.  
  
"Oh look there are the 3 rulers" Christina eyes Mai in the direction of them.  
  
  
  
"Man Joe your sister is with her" Andy saw her come in.  
  
"Its okay I can take care of it, just wait until they sit down" Joe conjuring a plan.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So are you excited?" Christina asked Mai.  
  
Mai nodded and smiled.  
  
"Hey Christina, may I talk to you a minute?" Joe scrolled over there un-noticed until he spoke up.  
  
"Um....." Christina looked at Mai, which mouthed go ahead.  
  
"Really quick" Joe said.  
  
"Ok" Christina got up and left Mai to talk to her brother.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why are you here?" Joe asked harshly.  
  
"Mai asked me to come and stay with her when she meets her secret admirer" Christina snuck up her nose.  
  
"It's Andy, now can you go home?" Joe said again.  
  
"What about Andy? I'm not going home until I find out who the secret admirer is!" Christina refused to do what her brother wishes.  
  
"I told you its Andy, now would you go home before I beat you up!" Joe threatened his sister.  
  
"Andy? Andy is into Mai? The new girl?" Christina was shocked.  
  
Joe waved a fist in front of her face. "Do you really want me too little sister?"  
  
"Ok I'm going I'm going" Christina stepped on Joe's foot as she went out.  
  
Joe seemed very annoyed at his sister, but he pushed it aside and gave a quick motion to tell Andy it was safe to proceed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey" Andy slipped into the chair across from Mai and frightened her a little because she wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Hi......I'm kind of waiting for someone......So um......." Mai didn't know what to say.  
  
"I know" Andy said as he pulled out a single rose and placed in front of her. "The twelfth"  
  
"You're the one who put those flowers in my locker? I should of known........who else who have easy access to just about everything" Mai looked away.  
  
"You seem disappointed....... am I not what you expected" Andy asked kindly.  
  
"I just thought this was for real, not a prank or anything" Mai turned her attention back on Andy.  
  
"It's not a prank Mai....... I do have feelings for you.......that probably the reason why I never really did anything to you when you spoke directly to me....... Or when you insulted me on your first day" Andy smiled  
  
"You heard me?" Mai surprised.  
  
Andy nodded.  
  
"Sorry" Mai mumbled.  
  
Andy laughed a bit. He pushed a piece of hair out of her face. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Mai couldn't believe what just happen. 'Did one of the toughest guys in her school just kissed her?' she asked herself.  
  
"You don't have to give me a answer now Mai.......Just think about it" Andy smiled and got up as he looked at her one last time and he left.  
  
  
  
  
  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Fury or any of its characters, nor did I have a hand in its success. 


	10. Partners

I Need You by Duckie4rmAbove  
  
Chapter 10 -  
  
"Wake up sleepy head" Terry threw an ice cold bucket of water on Andy.  
  
"Brother! What did you do that for?" Andy sat up in his bed soaking wet.  
  
"I guess you didn't have that nightmare last night, since you were sleeping like a baby this morning" Terry changed the subject.  
  
"Very funny" Andy got out of bed and quickly changed.  
  
"Do you feel better?" Terry asked as Andy grabbed his backpack and a bottle of orange juice from the fridge.  
  
"I feel refresh and confident about the day ahead!" Andy sounded like Joe.  
  
"Come on, were going to be late if you just stand here all day looking like an idiot" Terry smiled, he was glad to see his brother smiling again.  
  
Andy laughed and he did as he was told.  
  
  
  
"So Mai! Are you going to give him an answer?" Christina surprise Mai as she was sitting on the table staring off into space.  
  
"What do you think he likes about me? I mean its attitude just suddenly changed around me" Mai still thought it was some kind of joke.  
  
"Lets see.........you're beautiful......you're smart.......you're athletic.........I could ramble on and on" Christina smiled at Mai hoping she had answered her question.  
  
Mai smiled and giggled. "Would you go for him?" Mai asked  
  
"Absolutely" Christina said with no regret.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey" Andy took a seat next to Mai.  
  
Mai slightly looked over. "Hey" She whispered.  
  
Andy felt uneasy. 'Is she trying to avoid me?' Andy saw the teacher come in. 'Did I ruin my chance with her already?'  
  
"Good afternoon class, I'm so glad all of you came back to school. After I told you about that report I thought only 2 of you were going to show up" The teacher commented.  
  
Andy couldn't take his eyes off Mai. He kept staring at her, a few classmates noticed but they thought he was staring out the window.  
  
"Ok class, I've been thinking, to make this easier for you guys. I'm going to let you have partners. But I'm picking them for you according to your skill level. It would be unfair if one of you does all the work." The teacher took out his grade book.  
  
Andy hoped he'll be partnered up with Mai, since their skill level did match. He started to pay attention to the teacher.  
  
"David and Michelle......Aaron and Meghan........Andy and Mai......." The teacher finished up.  
  
All the girls sighed in relief as none of them got Andy. Mai on the other hand was relief that she did get Andy for a partner.  
  
"Ok I'll let you and your partners have a chat until the end of the class" With that the teacher sat at his desk and began writing something.  
  
  
  
"Are you still thinking or just trying to figure how to let me down" Andy started.  
  
"I saw you at the Library the other day, did you get any good information" Mai trying to change the subject.  
  
Andy admirer her. "Just a little, I was thinking about going back there today........Care to join me?"  
  
'He so charming...... and that smile....who could resist him?' Mai soon found herself glazing into his strong eyes. "Um.......Sure"  
  
"Great" Andy flashed a smile.  
  
They heard some whispering around them. "Did Andy Bogard just smile?" "I can't believe it!" "Andy Bogard is with that girl?" "Man she is hot!" "I was going to ask her out too"  
  
Andy hated to be talked about behind his back so he turned around to see some classmates of his whispering. "Can I join this conversation?"  
  
"Um........"  
  
"After all I did hear my name"  
  
"Uh........"  
  
"Is that all you can say?"  
  
"........."  
  
"You have some nerve whispering behind my back" Andy lowered his voice. "Don't be surprises if you find something tomorrow" Andy eyed him evilly.  
  
The classmate gasped and put his head down.  
  
He turned back to Mai only to find she wasn't there. He looked around to see if she had move to another seat. Then he noticed her at the teacher's desk and then she walked out of the classroom. Andy got up and grabbed his backpack and followed her.  
  
"Hey! Wait up" Andy chased after her.  
  
Mai turned around.  
  
"Mai.......Wait" Andy got a hold of her risk.  
  
"I'll see you at the Library" Mai smiled and Andy let go of her arm.  
  
  
  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Fury or any of its characters, nor did I have a hand in its success. 


	11. Answer

I Need You by Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 11 - Answer  
  
"Going to the Library again?" Terry saw his brother coming towards him.  
  
"How did you know?" Andy didn't know how his brother found out.  
  
"You can't just go to the Library only one day and you went once on Friday I'm assuming your going today" Terry smiled  
  
"You know me" Andy said  
  
"Me and Joe are going to Stack-A-burger so we'll be there for a little while then were hitting the arcade" Terry inform his brother  
  
"OK" Andy said as he walked to the railing and sat down.  
  
"See you Later little bro" Terry ran off to meet Joe.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So where are you going off to?" Christina asked Mai as she saw her putting books in her backpack.  
  
"The library" Mai answered as she closed her locker.  
  
"Ok I'll see you tomorrow then" Christina smiled and bounced off.  
  
  
  
  
  
Andy saw Mai walking out of the main school entrance and down toward where he was. He jumped off the rail where he was sitting on.  
  
"Ready?" Andy offered his hand.  
  
"Yeah, It's ok I can carry this"  
  
"Ok" Andy and Mai started towards the library in silence.  
  
"Andy......about um........" Mai broke in.  
  
"Before you tell me, I just want you to know something" Andy didn't face her as he talked.  
  
"Uh huh" Mai said as she started at him.  
  
Andy turned his head towards Mai and stopped walking. "I won't take no for an answer. I'll get you one way or another"  
  
A smiled wiped across Mai's face. She nodded her head once and Andy understood her answer. He also smiled and they both kept walking.  
  
  
  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Fury or any of its characters, nor did I have a hand in its success. 


	12. A New Day

I Need You by Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 12 - A New Day  
  
It was a brand new day and Mai was happy. She walked out of her house and saw the beautiful sun shinning down on her. She began her trip to school, when she heard someone running to catch up with her.  
  
"Mai!" A familiar voice traveled through the air.  
  
Mai turned around to see her friend running towards her.  
  
"Hey!" She yelled  
  
Mai waited for her to catch up, she smiled at the sight of her friend running.  
  
"So......" Christina panting.  
  
"Breathe Christina" Mai padded her on the back.  
  
"Thank you" Christina caught up with her lungs.  
  
"Why the rush?" Mai wondered  
  
"I want to know everything! Don't leave out a single detail!" Christina gave her a big smile.  
  
Mai laughed and she told her every little detail as they walked to school.  
  
  
  
When Mai and Christina got to school, some people started whispering at them. Mai heard things like "There she is" "It's her!" "So looks so nice though!" "How did she steal his heart?" "I can't believe it!" But everyone stopped whispering as they saw a boy glooming through the hallway. No one spoke to him; everyone gave him an evil glare.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mai asked the guy who had his head down. Everyone gasped a little. "She spoke to him!" She heard someone say.  
  
The classmate of Mai looked up surprise to see someone talking to him. He slowly raised his hand with a light blue piece of paper in his hand.  
  
Mai grabbed it at looked at it strangely. "A piece of paper?" Mai was confused.  
  
"It's a Baby Blue Slip!" Christina almost fainted.  
  
"You're scared of a piece of paper" Mai asked her classmate.  
  
"Mai........You're new........A baby blue slip means you're on the bad side of the 3 rulers.....anyone who talks or be nice to the person......is also on the bad side of the 3 rulers" Christina explained to her.  
  
"You're the person that Andy was talking to yesterday in history" Mai finally recognize him.  
  
He nodded. Mai felt that it was un-necessary for this slip. So she ripped it in half and let it fall on the floor. Everyone was stunned by the act that Mai had just committed.  
  
"You can tell him if he has a problem with it, he can come to me to deal with it" After with that said Mai left and Christina followed her.  
  
"Wow are you sure Andy would like that?" Christina was now afraid for her.  
  
"Like I said if he has a problem with that, he can talk to me about it" Her classmate looked at Mai like their savior now.  
  
At lunch people greeted Mai and offered her little things. But as soon as they saw the 3 Gods walking towards her they all scramble.  
  
Andy led them to the table where Mai and Christina were sitting at. He placed his lunch across from Mai and sat there and looked at her. Then Andy held up two piece of paper. Mai recognize it as the blue slip she tore up.  
  
"I guess you heard" Mai calmly said as she didn't know what was going to happen next.  
  
"It's ok" Andy smirked and then looked at Christina.  
  
Christina got the point and said "Um....... I got to talk to my teacher, I'll see you later Mai" she quickly made up an excuse. Then Terry and Joe also left, when they noticed the two, well at least Andy, wanted to be alone.  
  
"How about a movie this weekend?" Andy started off.  
  
"Actually......." Mai didn't know what to say.  
  
"You're right......the movies isn't a good place to for a first date is it?"  
  
Mai laughed a bit. "Date?"  
  
"Mai....... I never felt this way towards anyone..... you're special to me" Andy confessed all his feelings.  
  
"You're the first guy who's been so forward with me......and something attracts me to you......I don't know what" Mai smiled as she also told Andy how she felt.  
  
Andy was glad she felt the same way he did. "So how about we go to the amusement park this weekend?"  
  
Mai smiled. "I have no choice, you said you don't take no for a answer"  
  
  
  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Fury or any of its characters, nor did I have a hand in its success. 


	13. First Date

I Need You by Duckie4rmabove  
  
Note: Yay! Thank you for all the review! I was getting a little discourage that no one was reading my fic so thank you plastic!!!!  
  
Chapter 13 - First Date  
  
  
  
"Hi Andy!" Mai bounced up to Andy where they agreed to meet.  
  
"Mai" Andy said lovingly.  
  
"If you don't mind were going to join you a little while" Terry interrupted their moment.  
  
"You must be Terry! Can I directly to you?" Mai questioned.  
  
"You're the fourth ruler, why wouldn't you be able to speak directly to us?" Joe stepped in.  
  
"Also if anyone bothers you" Terry gave a hint of what will happen.  
  
"Fourth ruler?" Andy and Mai both surprise  
  
"Oh Andy, we voted and you lost" Terry knew his brother wouldn't mind it.  
  
"Terry" Andy gave him a face that said 'Thank You'.  
  
"Come on, the rides won't come to us!" Joe stated.  
  
The day was full of surprises for Andy and Mai. During all the fun and excitement Andy and Mai got really close. They felt like they already knew each other. When the 4 rulers rode all the rides for the second time, Terry and Joe decided to leave and let the two love bird alone.  
  
"I'm going to hit the arcade before it closes" Joe though of any excuse to get away.  
  
"Sounds like fun! Count me in" Terry knew Andy didn't like going to the arcade as much as they did.  
  
They didn't even wait for the two to answer before they ran off.  
  
"Well what do you want to do?" Andy asked Mai.  
  
At that very second Mai's stomach growl. Mai looked embarrassed for a second and started laughing.  
  
"I guess that answers my question" Andy also laughed as both of them walk to find a good restaurant.  
  
It was a windy night, so when the cold wind blew against Mai, she shivered. She wrapped herself around Andy's arm. Mai felt so safe in his arms, she never wanted to let go. They had a nice dinner and a nice walk around the park after that.  
  
When the date was over, Andy walked Mai back to her house and to her doorstep.  
  
"Thanks for the great time Andy" Mai glazed into his unforgettable eyes.  
  
Andy didn't say anything, all he did was smile. He leaned closer to Mai, and slides his hand around her waist. Andy snaked his other hand around Mai's neck to keep her close.  
  
Mai knew what was coming and she wasn't going to resist it. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Andy's neck.  
  
Both their lips met and never wanted to part, they both felt like they were in heaven. They never wanted to let go of each other, never wanting this kiss to end. Each other's hold got tighter and their bodies pressed against each others. Finally Mai parted his lips, leaving Andy wanting for more. But they both knew it couldn't last forever.  
  
"Goodnight" Andy smiled but had the hardest time letting go of her.  
  
"Goodnight" Mai also had to pry her arms away from Andy.  
  
  
  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Fury or any of its characters, nor did I have a hand in its success. 


	14. Ruler of Angels

I Need You by Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 14 - Ruler of Angels  
  
  
  
"Mai!" Mai turned around when she heard an un-familiar voice call out her name.  
  
"Hi" Mai recognize him as the guy she helped earlier that week.  
  
"I didn't get a chance to thank you for what you did for me" He looked down.  
  
"Hey, I'm different from them, you don't have to look away when you talk to me, I actually prefer people seeing eye to eye with me" Mai smiled as she saw him looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Thank you, I want you to have this to show you my appreciation" He handed her a card and a little wrapped present.  
  
"Oh no please I can't accept this" Mai was shocked at his generosity.  
  
"I brought it just for you, please accept this" He bended down on his knees.  
  
"Please stand up, I'll take it if you tell me your name" Mai gave him a smiled that melted his heart.  
  
He stood up and said. "David" He handed her the card and the present. Mai kept her promise and thanked him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone in school already heard about the fourth ruler, and most of them were grateful it was Mai. They called her the 'Ruler of Angels'. Whenever they passed by the lovely ruler they were always greet her with a cheerful smile.  
  
"Mai, everyone loves you" Christina said as the 100th person just greeted her.  
  
Mai blushed. "Just because I'm with Andy"  
  
"I think even if you weren't, they'll still worship the ground you stepped on" Christina was also treated like a princess because of Mai's love and caring personality towards everyone.  
  
"How's my favorite girl doing" Andy came up behind her and wrapped one of his hands around her.  
  
"Just fine" Mai smiled as she turned around and hugged Andy.  
  
"I'll see you at after school" Christina winked and left.  
  
"Ok" Mai yelled after her and gave her a winked back when she turned around.  
  
"Can I walk my lady to her class?" Andy has never been happier.  
  
"Andy we have the same class next" Mai punched him playfully.  
  
"Then I have an even better reason for being close to you" Andy wrapped both his arms around her.  
  
"Come on, We'll be late" Andy and Mai walked hand in hand to their next class.  
  
When Andy and Mai walked into their class, everyone cheerfully greet Mai and was in silence when Andy came by.  
  
"Good Afternoon class, please take a seat" As the teacher walked in.  
  
They class obeyed and opened up their books to the appropriate page.  
  
"Sorry I'm late class, but we just had a teacher's meeting. And I am suppose to inform you for what we are planning" The teacher began to speak.  
  
"Can anyone guess what it is?" He tried to get all his things together.  
  
A student raised her hand and waited for acknowledgment.  
  
"A formal dance?" She asked.  
  
"Not anytime soon" The teacher answered and called on another student.  
  
"A class outing?" Another student gave it a shot.  
  
"Very close" The teacher sat on his desk and called on another student.  
  
"A School outing?" A classmate said.  
  
"Very good" The teacher smiled and got off his desk.  
  
"What did we do to deserve this treat?" A student spoke out of turn.  
  
"I was just getting to that, now as you all know the school carnival is coming up." The teacher began his explanation.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Andy asked, the teacher was use to him being out of turn, but he never minded it because he always had the best questions. Also the fact that he can beat him up.  
  
"Well if you earn enough money for the trip and something you know all the teachers want. We will reward you by letting you relax one day in that favorite park of yours" The teacher knew what he was talking about because after school he would always see students at the Cherry Park.  
  
"Really?" A few students exploded.  
  
"Yes really" the teacher smiled.  
  
"What park?" Mai leaned over to ask Andy.  
  
"I don't exactly know" Andy confused a bit because the Cherry Park was a place for lovers. And he hasn't been there because he never had anyone to bring with him.  
  
"David, do you know?" Mai turned back to face David.  
  
David blushed and Andy took notice of this. "Cherry Park, it a wonderful place, it has a lake and tons of different kinds of trees. It's peaceful and there no better place where you can relax. It's almost the best place on earth! But students don't often usually get to go there because lots of people like to rent it for a day so it would be closed to the public."  
  
"So this is a big deal for some of you" Mai smiled.  
  
The smiled melted his heart and he started to notice Andy didn't take his eyes off him. "Yes, to be there for a whole day is like being in Heaven"  
  
"If it's what you say it is then I got to see it for myself" Mai smiled and turned back around as the bell rang. David blushed again and noticed Andy was still watching him.  
  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Fury or any of its characters, nor did I have a hand in its success. 


	15. Illness

I Need You by Duckie4rmabove  
  
Note: Thank you so much for the review!!! I'm so happy!!!! Thank you Plastic!!  
  
Thank you so very much!!!! I hope you like how it's going so far!!!  
  
Chapter 15 - Illness  
  
  
  
"Christina" Christina turned around and immediately put her head down.  
  
"Yes Andy?" Christina spoke.  
  
"Do you know where Mai is?" Andy concerned about his girlfriend that hasn't been to school for a couple of days.  
  
"She's home sick" Christina answered.  
  
"How do you know she's sick?" Andy said sternly just in case she might be lying to him.  
  
"I delivered her homework to her everyday so far" Christina didn't dare to look up.  
  
"I will deliver her homework to her today" Andy has been dating Mai for a few months now.  
  
Christina nodded.  
  
"You are dismissed" Andy waved his hand.  
  
"Thank You" Christina backed up and turned around without looking at Andy and quickly walked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Andy! Over here!" Joe screamed.  
  
"Hey guys" Andy greeted his two best friends.  
  
"That's a lot of books even for you Andy" Terry looked the stack of books Andy was holding in his arms.  
  
"Oh I'm going to visit Mai, and these are her homework" Andy explained.  
  
"I see, I heard she's really sick" Joe scratch his head.  
  
"Where did you hear that from?" Andy asked curiously  
  
"My Sister, everyday when she comes home she would cook something hot and leave to her house" Joe replied.  
  
"So I'll guess I'll see you at home" Terry smiled a little.  
  
"Yeah" Andy taking a step forward.  
  
"How long have you and Mai been together anyway?" Joe asked suddenly.  
  
"About 3 months" Andy didn't know exactly either.  
  
"The school outing is coming up very soon, you think she'll get better before then? She's been talking about it a lot and she if she misses it I think she'll never forgive herself" Terry worried about Andy's girlfriend.  
  
"I hope she does" Andy sighed.  
  
Andy separated from Terry and Joe; he went straight for Mai's house. Soon he came across a pale white house with a beautiful garden.  
  
He walked up the doorstep and remembered their first date. He smiled as he rang the door bell. He heard someone walk down the stairs and stumble over something while trying to reach the door.  
  
"Andy" Mai coughed. She was covered up in a blue blanket and her hair was a bit out of place.  
  
She still looked beautiful in Andy's eyes. "I was worry about you"  
  
"Sorry" Mai opened the door wider offering Andy to come in.  
  
"I brought your homework" Andy raised a couple of books with papers slipped inside of them.  
  
"Thank You" Mai croaked.  
  
"I think you should get back to bed" Andy almost saw Mai fainted.  
  
Andy helped Mai get back upstairs and he set her homework on the desk next to her bed. Mai sat on her bed just dozing off for a minute until Andy spoke to her.  
  
"Do you need anything?" Andy bended down in front of Mai and looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
"I could use some hot water" Mai asked kindly.  
  
"No problem" Andy kissed his forehead and felt the warmness it gave off. 'She must be in real pain' Andy thought.  
  
Andy came back with a glass of hot water in his hands. "Do you feel better than you did? It would be a shame if you missed the school outing to Cherry Park"  
  
Mai gratefully took the hot glass and took a great slip. "No" Mai frowned.  
  
"What are you doing?" Andy asked as he saw Mai get up and sit at her desk.  
  
"Homework" Mai weakly smiled.  
  
"You're in no shape to do such thing" Andy saw how weak and sensitive she was.  
  
"I have to finish, or else Christina won't have anything to bring to school tomorrow morning" Mai opened her books and started working.  
  
"Well there wasn't much today" Andy knew she was devoted to her studies.  
  
Andy and Mai did their homework together and every now and then Andy would help Mai get something to drink or to eat. When the clock read 6:23 PM they were both done with all their work. Mai placed her things back into order.  
  
"Here I'll take those" Andy offered to turn in her homework tomorrow.  
  
"Thank You" Mai voice gave out on her again.  
  
"Mai, you should get some sleep" Andy commanded.  
  
"I think you're right" Mai laid on her bed to weak to pull up the covers.  
  
Andy came over and tightly pulled the cover Mai's body. Andy was walking out of her room when he heard she spoke.  
  
"Andy, please don't go yet. Stay with me just a little longer......Please" Mai's voice travel to him from under the blankets.  
  
"Of course Mai" Andy came back to Mai and lay in the bed beside Mai. He wrapped one of his arms around Mai and moved his head where he can smell her sweet scented hair. They both soon fell asleep.  
  
Andy woke up at the sound of the door bell. He looked at the time; it screamed 7:38 PM. He and Mai had been asleep for about an hour. Mai rumbled a little under the blankets and tried to get up.  
  
"Don't move Mai, I'll get it" Andy patted her arm.  
  
"Thanks" Mai tried to get comfortable again.  
  
Andy walked downstairs and to the door. He opened it and was shocked at who was at the door.  
  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Fury or any of its characters, nor did I have a hand in its success. 


	16. Mr Carlson

I Need You by Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 16 - Mr. Carlson  
  
  
  
"Mr. Carlson" Andy managed to croaked out.  
  
"While hello Andy, didn't expect to see you here" He suspiciously looked around. "Is Miss Shiranui home?"  
  
"Um....Yes" Andy thought it was strange to see a teacher at the door of his girlfriend.  
  
"Can I see her? She has a test she must makeup" He said as he held up couple of papers.  
  
"She's upstairs" Andy opened the door and motion for Mr. Carlson to come in. Andy didn't know teachers would go to their houses to give them test, but Mai was a very determined about her studies, she probably persuaded them to let her take the test orally.  
  
Andy showed him the way up and he found Mai still in bed.  
  
"Mai, Mr. Carlson is here to give you a test" Andy pushed her lightly and tried to help her sit up on her bed.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Carlson" Mai sat up on her bed with Andy's help.  
  
"Mai, I have to go or my brother will start worrying about me" Andy leaned close to Mai and almost brushed her lips when Mai stopped him.  
  
"I don't want to get you sick Andy" Mai almost regret what she had done.  
  
Andy smiled and kissed her on the head. He grabbed his backpack and says his goodbye to the teacher.  
  
When Andy left the room Mr. Carlson spoke, "So the rumors are true"  
  
Mai blushed.  
  
"Here why don't you look over these before we start our conversation" The teacher spoke calmly trying not to give away anything.  
  
  
  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Fury or any of its characters, nor did I have a hand in its success. 


	17. Cherry Park

I Need You by Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 17 - Cherry Park  
  
"Is Mai still sick?" Terry asked  
  
"Afraid so" Andy answered.  
  
"I can't believe she going to miss the School outing" Joe commented.  
  
"I know she was always talking about it" Andy signed and gave off a frowned.  
  
"Maybe she won't miss out on anything, maybe it's not all that great as they said it" Terry tried to comfort Andy.  
  
"Maybe" Andy looked out the window.  
  
The school was on the outing to spend a day in Cherry Park. Some students couldn't wait; others were already planning their day in Cherry Park minute by minute. The bus smoothly drove along the road, and soon they came to a stop and in front of Cherry Park.  
  
"Wow! It's beautiful even from this view" Joe exclaimed.  
  
Andy frowned again; he hated to spend his time in Cherry Park without Mai. She was going to miss out on the thing she really wanted to see. After everyone told her how beautiful it was she couldn't wait to see it. Now this stupid illness had to come over her and make her miss out on the thing she wanted to see the most after so much hard work at school.  
  
Terry and Joe tried to cheer Andy up by finding ways to keep them busy. Playing Frisbee, skipping rocks, and just fighting each other to keep their skills up. But nothing seemed to cheer Andy up completely. After a while Andy requested to be alone, and took a walk around the lake to think about Mai.  
  
Andy was just thinking to himself when something struck him. 'He can rent this place one day and take Mai here for a picnic!' Andy began to cheer up and started his plans. When he saw Terry and Joe, he told him what he was going to do and they helped him. They all started to have fun again, even without Mai there, Andy cheered up at his plan.  
  
"Andy!" A teacher called out.  
  
"Yes Mr. Carlson" Andy turned around and walked towards him.  
  
"I don't see Mai here, is she still sick?" He asked.  
  
"Yes" Andy signed  
  
"It's a shame, this is such a beautiful sight" Mr. Carlson replied.  
  
"I know" Andy looked around himself.  
  
"So the rumors of the 4th ruler are true?" He asked suddenly.  
  
"How did you......you always know everything that's going on" Andy grinned.  
  
"Andy Bogard, I had never seen you fall for anyone. You are the best student this school as ever seen and fighter for that matter. How did you manage to fall for a girl like her?" He asked curiously.  
  
"What do you mean a girl like her?" Andy clinched his fist.  
  
"No offense, but a girl of your same status?" He noticed Andy gotten a bit angry at the last comment.  
  
"She makes me happy" Andy shot straight back at his teacher.  
  
"I thought you would know better, after all the philosophic classes you have taken from me." The teacher stated.  
  
"I'm missing your point" Andy confused.  
  
"Romeo and Juliet, Sunny and Cher, how Valentine's Day came to be, do they ring a bell?" He asked.  
  
"I have an idea where you're going with this and I see your point, but were both fighters we could take care of ourselves better than they could" Andy explained.  
  
"Just keep in mind that happy couples end with tragic times" With that said, Mr. Carlson walked away.  
  
  
  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Fury or any of its characters, nor did I have a hand in its success. 


	18. Back in Action

I Need You by Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 18 - Back in Action  
  
"I missed you so much, I'm so happy your back" Andy wouldn't let go of Mai when the first day she came back.  
  
"I missed you too Andy" Mai trying to get to her locker.  
  
"Andy" A serious tone bounced through the air.  
  
Andy looked quickly at who called his name and found it was Terry. "Mai I'll see you later ok?"  
  
"Ok" Mai turned around and met his eyes.  
  
Andy gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and met up with Terry. Mai watched Andy leave her sight.  
  
"Yeah bro? Is there something you wanted to talk about?" Andy was walking through the halls with Terry.  
  
"Its all set" Terry answered and handed him a piece of paper.  
  
A big smiled wiped across Andy's face. "Thank you"  
  
"No problem, I'll see you at lunch" Terry walked into his class and waved goodbye to Andy.  
  
  
  
"Mai! Earth to Mai!" Christina waved her hand in front of Mai's face.  
  
"Oh hey Christina! Sorry I was daydreaming, so how was the outing?" Mai was disappointed she missed it.  
  
"Boring without you" Christina knew why she asked.  
  
Mai laughed. "No for real"  
  
"It was okay, but it would have been better if you were there" trying not to make it sound like a big deal.  
  
Mai gave her an evil eye for about a second and started laughing.  
  
"Mai! I'm so glad to see you at school again!" David came up behind her.  
  
"Hi David! Thank you, its good to be back" Mai smiled.  
  
"Well I better get to class, bye, see you in history!" David made a dash for his class.  
  
"I better get going too" Christina said and ran off. Mai got her books quickly and went to her next class.  
  
  
  
"Mai.........are you busy this weekend?" Andy sat next to Mai at lunch.  
  
"No.....planning something?" Mai asked curiously.  
  
"I have something special for you" Andy scooted closer.  
  
"For me?" Mai lightly landed her drink on the table.  
  
Andy nodded as he got close enough to feel Mai's hair with his face.  
  
"Get a room you two" Joe and Terry interrupted them.  
  
"Hi" Mai greeted them accordingly.  
  
The four rulers talked about all different kinds of subjects at lunch.  
  
  
  
After School.......  
  
"So this Saturday" Andy walked Mai off the school campus.  
  
"Aren't you going to give a little hint first?" Mai pleaded.  
  
"No" Andy smirked.  
  
"Andy!" Mai whined.  
  
"You're just going to have to wait until then" Andy put his arm around her waist as he walked her home.  
  
  
  
  
  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Fury or any of its characters, nor did I have a hand in its success. 


	19. Dreams come true

I Need You by Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 19 - Dreams come true  
  
"Andy, where are you taking me?" Mai asked as she was getting blind folded and being led into the car.  
  
"You'll see" Andy closed her door and quickly went over to his side.  
  
"I couldn't wait until today, I was so excited" Mai told Andy on the way to the special surprise.  
  
"Well, you'll just have to wait a little more" Andy and Mai has been together quite a while now. Andy has never been happier with anyone in his life. He thought his life couldn't get better than this, he felt like he was walking in heaven with the one he loved.  
  
After Mai felt some turns and bumpy roads, she felt the car come to a halt.  
  
"Were there?" Mai asked as she heard her  
  
"Just a little more, then you can take it off" Andy made sure she was in the right spot.  
  
"Now?" Mai was very impatient at the time.  
  
"Ok now!" Andy took the blind fold off of Mai. Mai was shocked at all the beautiful sites around her, the colorful trees and the tranquil lake.  
  
"Andy! Is this Cherry Park?" Mai asked.  
  
"Only for you Mai" Andy pulled out some blankets and a picnic basket out of the back of the car.  
  
"Andy!" Mai jumped on Andy and gave him a great big squeeze.  
  
"When I saw this beautiful park, I immediately thought of you" Andy hugged her back.  
  
Andy and Mai spent the whole day in the park, admiring the trees, and the clear blue sky. They had a great time and now they were enjoying a little food under a shady tree that was beginning to lose its leave.  
  
"I Love you" Andy wrapped his right hand around her waist.  
  
"I Love you too Andy" As Mai laid her head on Andy's shoulder.  
  
The two lovers sat side by side, thinking that nothing can ever go wrong in their lives. The tree's leaves were many sorts of colors, yellow, orange, and bright red. Leaves fell from the huge tree they were sitting under. It was a beautiful sight. As the sun began to set slowly the sky turned the most beautiful colors man can ever imagine.  
  
"Oh Andy isn't it beautiful?" Mai's eyes glowing with happiness  
  
"Yes, but not as beautiful as you" Andy brushed a hair away from her face.  
  
"I can't believe this........It feels like a dream" Mai got more comfortable in Andy's arms.  
  
"It's real and were really here" Andy couldn't take his eyes off of her.  
  
"Oh Andy I can stay in your arms forever" Mai wiggled more into Andy's arms and heart.  
  
"That's good because I'll never let you go" Andy hugged her tighter.  
  
The two of them watched the sunset until it was gone and the lights in the park lit up.  
  
"Well I think its time for us to go home" Andy smiled at her  
  
"Oh Andy just a little bit longer?" Mai pleaded with a high voice.  
  
"Alrights, anything for you my love" Andy tried to keep her warm as the chill began to roll in.  
  
As the stare at the clear night sky, they began to hear rumbles and cracks of tree branches. Before they knew it they were surrounded by three ninjas cloaked in black.  
  
"Who are you?" Andy yelled  
  
"What do you want?" Mai added  
  
The ninjas didn't speak. One of them took out some stars, and the other two were empty handed. They charged at the two standing still waiting to see what they were going to do.  
  
The one with the stars threw them directly at the woman, but Andy was quick enough to react and moved her out of the way in time. The two empty handed ones attacked Andy. Two of them leaped into the air and their target was Andy. Andy grabbed the ninja's foot and flung him into the other one. The ninjas didn't give up and came charging towards Andy again.  
  
'I remember this.......this was in my dream......It's coming true!' Andy shouted to himself.  
  
While the ninja with the stars was about to throw more at the blond man, the woman kicked them out of his hand and swung a fist at him. The ninja caught her blow, but with quick movement she tripped him with one of her legs. The ninja fells and got back up almost immediately before she could hit him. She high kicked the ninja, but he caught her foot and would let go because now he had the advantage. With her skills she did a summersault and kicked the ninja's face with her other foot. She rushed towards him and elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
'No Mai!' Andy remembered his ending to his dream.  
  
The ninja fell at the mercy to the woman. The woman saw his defeat and turned to help her love. But little did she know someone was behind her and was holding a blade. Andy punched the third ninja down and looked around; he found the star in the tree that the first ninja had thrown. He quickly took it at located the man behind Mai. He quickly reacted and he threw the star at the man. But he was too late, even though the star hit the man. He had plunged this blade into Mai's body.  
  
"Nooooooooooo!" Andy screamed and ran to her side quickly.  
  
"Andy............" Mai looked at him one last time and closed her eyes.  
  
"NO! Mai you can't do this to me!" Andy hugged her.  
  
"I Love You Always and Forever Andy Bogard" with the last of her strength Mai whispered into Andy's ear.  
  
"Mai!" Andy screamed. Tears streamed down Andy's face and onto the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Fury or any of its characters, nor did I have a hand in its success. 


	20. You Knew

I Need You by Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 20 - You Knew  
  
"Dearly Beloved, were gathered here today to mourn the loss of Mai Shiranui........................................."  
  
Andy clinched his fist as they watched the coffin being lowered.  
  
"Andy.........." Terry didn't know what to say.  
  
"I can't believe she's really gone" Andy spoke.  
  
"I'm so sorry Andy" Joe stepped beside him as he too watched the coffin being buried.  
  
"She was the one, I was so happy ............. And ........... and .......... now ........... she's gone!" Andy fell on his knees and crawled the dirt.  
  
"Andy" A familiar voice ranged through the air.  
  
"Mr. Carlson.........Why are you.......You!" Andy realized something.  
  
"Andy I'm so sorry to hear about your loss" He humbly bowed.  
  
"You knew!" Andy pointed.  
  
The teacher knew what was coming to him, but he did everything he could to stay calm. "Most of the teachers knew"  
  
"Tell me!" Andy grabbed his shirt and was ready to kill.  
  
"You deserve every right to know Andy" Mr. Carlson spoke calmly.  
  
"Andy, not here" Terry tried to comfort him. Andy let of the teacher.  
  
"Let's go somewhere where you guys can talk peacefully" Joe suggested.  
  
Mr. Carlson nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Andy........Mai wasn't an ordinary girl" Mr. Carlson started.  
  
"Mr. Carlson......." Andy still thinking of Mai and how things use to be.  
  
"Please call me Drew" He interrupted.  
  
"Why Mai?" Andy was heart broken.  
  
"Mai was a ninja........." Drew tried to continue.  
  
"Ninja?!?!?" Andy shocked  
  
He nodded. "A pretty good one, the school hired her to do some spying work.......as her payment she could get to come to this school and be a regular student......but word had it there was a mole in this school........"  
  
"What kind of work?" Andy was trying to put together all the shattered pieces of Mai's life.  
  
"Our rival school........ You know they been planning something for years now......everyone knows........" He tried to explained  
  
"To find out what they were planning to do to us" Andy finished his thought.  
  
"Exactly.......we both know they wouldn't be satisfied until they killed someone at our school..........and.......Mai was the best for this job.......she was never caught"  
  
"Then why was she killed?"  
  
"I mention that there was a mole at our school.......Mai already had her suspicious about that teacher...... She never did anything around him....... But one of the teachers probably told that certain teacher"  
  
"Do you know which teacher?" Andy slammed his hands on the table.  
  
"Yes......"  
  
"Tell me!" Andy was getting angrier every moment of this conversation.  
  
"Listen first........ when the teacher found out he wanted to kill Mai before she gave us the information......... Well he successfully did one thing.......as you can see he took Mai's life"  
  
"Mai........ I swear I will find the person who did this to you and take revenge" Andy wished Mai could have heard him.  
  
"Andy........ Mai have already given us the information of what our rival school is about to do........ She completed her assignment when she was sick........"  
  
"That's why she took so long to heal........ She was probably going out getting information for you guys.......She never got to chance to heal quicker"  
  
"Right that's also why she left in the middle of some classes and that's why I came to her house that night"  
  
Andy remembered Mai leaving in the middle of the history class before. He never thought about it. He also remember the night with Mai when he was shocked at the site of his teacher at her door.  
  
"Andy......... I know your hurting inside.......but I think its best to stop living in the past and get on with your life"  
  
"No until I find the person who took my love's life! Who is it?" Andy almost screamed.  
  
"Have you ever taken a good look at the person who killed Mai that night?"  
  
"No"  
  
"He was the one........ he never counted on you being aware........ Since he the other ninjas distracting you"  
  
"I still can't believe Mai's gone" Andy's tears fell swiftly off his face.  
  
"Andy and I'm so sorry to inform you, that one of the ninja that attacked you that night was........David" Drew tried to puff out.  
  
"David?!?!" Andy grew angrier and angrier with each passing moment. "the guy that Mai helped out when I gave him a slip?"  
  
"Yes.........but he was blackmailed into doing it......... he already turned himself into the police" Drew expained  
  
"I can't believe him!" Andy pounded on the table.  
  
"Andy, the reason I bring this up is because when he is released out of jail. We don't want you to go after him seeking revenge" Drew knew how his actions would be.  
  
"I just can't believe that someone Mai had helped out was in this to kill her!" Andy just wanted to knock the life force out of somebody.  
  
"Andy, polices are expecting an answer from you"  
  
"Fine, I won't kill him" Andy ruffed out.  
  
"Andy I'm sorry, she was a great girl" Drew patted him on the back trying to clam him.  
  
"I'll always love you forever Mai Shiranui" A tear sprinkled down Andy's cheek.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Fury or any of its characters, nor did I have a hand in its success. 


	21. 5 Years Later

I Need You by Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 21 - 5 years later  
  
A blond haired man walked through the cemetery with 11 roses in one hand and 1 in the other. He walked up to a tombstone with a familiar beautiful unchanging face on it. He bended down and put 11 roses on the right side of the tombstone and the other on the left.  
  
"Mai..........Its been 5 years and I still can't believe your gone" The man spoke.  
  
"You're still in my dreams Mai........ I love you Mai ........But why did you have to leave this world?"  
  
"I had a dream the other day........ it seemed so real........ You told me to move on........ But I could never do that...... my love for you is growing stronger even if your not here"  
  
"Andy" A low toned voice called out.  
  
Andy turned around to see his brother and his other best friend standing there.  
  
"It's been 5 years..... Andy we all miss her....." Joe looked at her tombstone.  
  
"I know......... I should move on" Andy said to himself.  
  
"Mai wants you to be happy Andy, if you're not then she'll just be unhappy too and she can't pass to a better place" Terry tried to comfort Andy.  
  
"You're right......" Andy hated to admit it.  
  
"C'mon Andy, let's go" Terry waved his hand.  
  
"Just a bit more...... I'll meet you guys outside" Andy turned back to the stone that was so lifeless for a girl with so much energy.  
  
"Ok Andy" Joe and Terry left him alone for just a bit longer.  
  
"Mai.....this tombstone doesn't fit you.......its to lifeless......to still....... you always love moving and swaying your body......." Andy began but was once again interrupted.  
  
"Andy Bogard" A familiar voice rang as Andy turned around to see a man with a white rose in his hand and his eyes glued to the ground.  
  
"David" Andy hissed.  
  
"I'm sorry; I never knew that he would kill her. He just says that he wanted to bring her back to a secret hideout and keep her from telling the information" David tried to explain with his eyes still on a ant crawling around.  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore........ What's done is done" Andy turned back to the tombstone.  
  
"I had a crush on her too Andy" David walked beside him and placed the white rose on the left aside the one red rose. "I never forgave myself for aliasing myself with that man"  
  
"I'm sure she'll say that you didn't know and it wasn't your fault" Andy never took his eyes off the picture on the tombstone that represented the girl he loved so much.  
  
"Andy....... I know you hate me..... I hate myself too...... But please understand I never meant for anything like this to happen" David kneeled and say a prayer and got up.  
  
"I understand" Andy was more peaceful and clam than before when he was in high school.  
  
"Thank you" David bowed and left Andy alone. Andy waited until David had left and he could feel no other person around him before he spoke.  
  
"Mai........ I want you to be happy....... but I'll never be whole again without you....... so please forgive me........ But I'll never let you go out of my heart........ I love you to much Mai........ Mai Shiranui I'll see you one day in a better place and I promise when we do I'll never let you out of my arms again" Andy bowed one last time and stood up and walked away.  
  
The End  
  
Note: Sorry if you didn't like the ending! I'm starting a new Mai and Andy fan fiction but I'm not really sure about it........ How did you guys like this story? Please review and thank to my every so faithful reader plastic! Thank you so much! I love you!  
  
  
  
  
  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Fury or any of its characters, nor did I have a hand in its success. 


End file.
